The Tick Origins
by screenwriterpaul
Summary: For since the beginning of The Tick his origin has been a mystery for a long time until now with this amazing story.


The Tick Origins

Written By Paul The Writer

The Tick is owned by Ben Edlund

Chapter 1 Ancestry Of The Tick

It all starts with the famous Isaac Newton who when an apple fell on his head it somehow also along with discovering Gravity also affected his sperm making some of them stupid and those sperms also had stupid sperms when one of them came to life,you know genetics! And from this future dawner of the mantle that is The Tick was named John Newton.

Chapter 2 Childhood Of The Tick

1965

A mother by the name of Abby Newton calls out that breakfast is ready for his son John Newton "John son breakfast is ready!". In his room John Newton is surrounded by pictures of superheroes his favorite being The Fist who is a superhero wearing an all black and blue suit with a white fist on the front. "One of these days I will be just like you Fist." John Newton says in a happy tone. "Son breakfast is ready!" Abby Newton says loud and cheerfully.

"Coming Mom,oh boy breakfast!" John Newton runs down the stairs in excitement for breakfast leading him to fall down and hit his head. "Careful son that is what happened to you when you were a baby." Abby Newton helps her son get up on his feet. John Newton helps himself with breakfast and says in delight "Oh boy pink flat circles my favorite!". "Son thats ham." Abby corrects her son.

On the table sitting and enjoying his breakfast also is the father Todd Newton who is a CIA agent who has a big responsibility in this point in time since it is the Cold War. "So son what do you want to be when you grow up?" Todd Newton asks his son. "A superhero just like The Fist!" John Newton says smiling at the exciting thought of being a superhero. "Well son you know there are other heroes out there besides The Fist,heck there is one sitting in front of you." Todd says to his son. Inappropriately John Newton laughs at the comment and says "Good one Dad.". Looking embarrassed Abby Newton says "Well son now I think is the time to get to school.". After a day of school John Newton comes home to see his Mom in tears and he tells her how his day was anyway "Hey Mom today was great like our class gave us an assignment to do a project on our favorite heroes and I partnered with another kid named Arthur Everest and we decided to do a project on The Fist!". Abby Newton says "Don't you know what happened? The Russians killed your father by gas!".

John Newton asks her mother "What should I do Mom?". "Take your father's place that's what." Abby Newton says to his son.

Chapter 3 Birth Of The Tick

In 20 years later in 1985 five years before the collapse of the Soviet Union John Newton became an employee at the CIA as a janitor to follow the promise he made to his mom but mainly because he really likes the suits. A CIA agent comes to get coffee and he accidentally left the door open and so because he wanted to do his job he decided to enter to room so he can clean it. When he enters the room he sees a metallic brief case with a blue suit and 2 antennas. He remembers how much he wanted to be a superhero when he was a kid just like The Fist and says "Neat!".

He puts on the suit and because of this unexpectedly he becomes all buff and beefy. John Newton is amazed and says "John Newton is no more and from now on I am The Tick!" he runs out the room making a hole in the wall that is in the shape of him. The CIA agent comes back with a cup of coffee and sees the hole in the wall and says "Ah shit.".

Chapter 4 New Beginnings Of Justice

He stands on a building that is in the city known as The City and says a speech "Villainy beware for there is a new protector of The City and he is not afraid to bite back for he is known as The Tick who has the powers of super strength,invulnerability,and high leaping I shall guaranteed by the one who puts fear in all that is evil and this has been my destiny ever since that one dolphin told me long ago!". He jumps off the building only to crash on a taxi and then he says "Nigh invulnerability I meant." he blacks out. The Tick wakes up only to find himself in The City Insane Asylum.

THE END


End file.
